


Park Confession

by GalaxyGhost20



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bug Hunting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhost20/pseuds/GalaxyGhost20
Summary: Gundham and Gonta are out in a local park bug hunting. Gundham decides it's time to tell Gonta how he's feeling.--------------Admittedly this is not one of my best works but I love this ship and am going to share this.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 15





	Park Confession

“Gonta can do this later.” The giant of a man said nervously. Gundham had led him to sit down on a bench at the park they had gone bug hunting in. Gonta had a button tear off of his suit. As soon as they found it on the leaf-covered earth the breeder had demanded he be able to fix it.  


“Nonsense wild one.” He said. A small sewing kit was pulled from one of the pockets of his inside coat, the one he kept to repair his clothes from any damage the devas may wreck. Gundham took Gonta’s hand in his bandaged one. He examined the spot where the button once was attached. With skill he attached it back to the sleeve.  


Gonta watched him work and perked up as one of the hamsters emerged from his scarf. He recognized it as Cham-P. The largest of the four and arguably his favorite. The golden creature scurried over to sit on Gonta’s shoulder. He used his free hand to gently scratch her head. Gundham hid his smile in his scarf. The two had become quick friends after meeting. While insects were not among his favorite of the creatures roaming the earth he did like them and knew quite a bit. His knowledge was next to nothing compared to that of Gonta Gokuhara though.  


Gonta’s hand was released and he brought it to rest in his lap. They took a moment to sit and enjoy the sunny day in the neary park and the gentle wind. The four dark devas of destruction all came out to wonder over Gonta. They had grown to like him and when the two were together one was almost always on him too. Cham-P loved him the most because he spoiled her with treats. Gundham cleared his throat before he spoke. “How has this day been for you? I hope I do not hold you back in your search.”  


Gonta was quick to answer. “No! You are fine! Gonta very much enjoys Gundham’s and your deva’s company. You enjoy the bugs like I do! That makes Gonta very happy.” He said. All of that was true. He enjoyed every moment. Not everyone would deal with the bugs and the rambling on the bugs but Gundham did. Gundham not just dealt with it but would ask questions and bring up his own animal facts. They enjoyed being together and over the days spent more and more time together.  


He was brought out of his thoughts as Gundham spoke. “Gonta? I have something I must ask you.” He said. His voice was shaky and a light blush covered his face. That was mostly covered as his scarf now covered up to his nose as he spoke.  


“What is it?” The entomologist replied. He smiled. It couldn’t be bad. Gundham hadn’t ever been bad to him.  


The breeder hesitated before he spoke. “Well… over the time we have known each other I have gotten to know you very well. Your passion for what you study and your understanding of creatures is admirable. But also…” He paused, took a deep breath, then continued. “I have started to feel strange around you. I hope to not scare you with this, but I have fallen for you.”  


The moment of silence was nerve wracking for Gundham as he waited for Gonta to say something, anything at all. He almost jumped as the other spoke.  


“You love Gonta?” He asked tentatively.  


“Yes, love would be a good word for these feelings…”  


“Gonta loves Gundham too! May Gonta give you a hug?”  


As soon as he saw Gundham give the okay he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. It didn’t take long for Gundham to hug him in return. An overwhelming relief filled the breeder. He had not felt this close to someone before and now that he had, he was afraid of losing his new friend. Friend… that didn’t fit anymore, did it? He smiled and rested against his new boyfriend’s shoulder. This could be the start of something even better than their friendship.


End file.
